War of the Sacred Coalition
The War of the Sacred Coalition was the first and only conflict in which the Sacred Coalition was fully unified. The roots of the war stretch back well into the 7th Century, though the war itself did not begin until a full century later. Reme and the Vardanids In 644, Reme's way of life, unwavering servitude of their many gods, came under threat when Vardanid cells began to spread their monotheistic heresy in Reme's western provinces. Several cities, including Corrinum and Tauromus, converted to this new religion and thus created a schism in Reman religion. The Vardanid heresy spread further until, several years later, Reme was fractured in two. Repressed cultural groups took this opportunity and these two splinter states were split even further until Reme was well and truly scattered. Reman armies were loyal to their commanders above all else and the commanders themselves were confused as to their new allegiances. Many tried to indiscriminately invade Reman and Vardanid land and carve out kingdoms for themselves. Some were more successful than others and the weaker Vardanid army was under enormous stress to defend the major cities of the Vardanid empire. The Vardanid Shahanshah chose this most auspicious time to die without an heir. It was the end of his line and, predictably, half a dozen noble families came forth to seize power for themselves. This only added to the chaos, causing the ex-Vardanid state to fracture as well. The most powerful of these splinter states was based in the city of Tatmur and governed by the Arshavid family. Kiban Intervention By this point the year was 661 and much of central Tairghol had been in a state of war for twenty-two years. This was the perfect point in time for the insular country of Kiba to intervene. The well-disciplined Kiban army invaded and absorbed several states and occupied the Solitary Peak - the site of the Vardanid capital city Soran and a religious icon for the Kiban people. When news spread of the Kiban involvement, most of the other conflict in the area ceased. Vardanids and Remans made temporary peace in an unprecedented case of 'only I can hit him'. An impromptu coalition was formed, with its member countries numbering more than forty. These were countries from what had previously been Reme and the Vardanid empire. Kiba was backed by the inhuman Plainspeople, relatively unknown to Reme or the Vardanids. The Plainspeople were, however, an ancient enemy of Kharos and, by extension, the countries that lay where Kharos had once stood. Cyclos and Carusia added considerable military clout to the coalition against Kiba, while Marthenia provided supplies, equipment and moral support from afar. The coalition at this point was opposed to further Kiban expansion in the area, but were wary of the Plainspeople so bade their time. For a time, subdued conquests continued inside the coalition and the number of countries involved shrank to just over thirty. Meanwhile Kiba backed off, realising it could not hold the Solitary Peak. It pulled back from its gains and set its borders, allowing Mustanians in the area to reinstate the countries that had been there. Coalition Unity In 701, after a stalemate of almost forty years, the country of Patronya seized the reins of the coalition and whipped it into a more unified entity. Many ex-Vardanid states left as the Sacred Coalition, as it was now known, became increasingly Reman. Cyclos and Carusia, though not part of the Coalition, still promised support in the event of a Kiban war. Most of the ex-Vardanid states, overestimating themselves, plotted to retake the Solitary Peak themselves and without support. In 738, one of the most powerful of these, Sharaf, attacked Kiba. After a short campaign, Kiba obtained support from the Plainspeople, turned the war on its head and annexed Sharaf completely. An Excuse In 739, even while the fires in the Sharaffi capital still blazed, began Raskinnis' Rebellion. While this was far from the region, it diverted most of the Plainspeoples' resources to Harvota, especially in the later stages when the rebel Voivodes began to turn the tides. In 742, the Year of the Plainspeople began as the Sacred Coalition, having mobilised over the last year, marched to war. Kiba, though prepared for war, was no match for the combined armies of two dozen countries. The Kiban capital was razed to the ground and the resident Plainspeople slaughtered. Aftermath Kiba was split into several smaller countries after the war. Sharaf was reinstituted and Cyclos, having provided almost forty percent of the soldiers involved, was awarded with a vast swathe of land surrounding the ruins of Thermia. This war left the Plainspeople severely weakened. They receded into their plains and as of the present day, twenty-two years after the war ended, no sightings have been reported. This does not mean they are not there, however; three separate expeditions into the plains have vanished in that time, including one led personally by the Cycladian Tyrant Smyndrodes. The Sacred Coalition has never since agreed on a matter; it is an insular entity that will coalesce to face outside threats but still suffers considerable infighting, kept in check only by the Great Rex. Category:Events